Rain and Sensitivity
by mayfaire
Summary: Haruko gets a tete-a-tete with Rukawa. But what is bothering the super rookie? One-shot. MitRu.


Rain and Sensitivity

Summary: Haruko gets a tete-a-tete with Rukawa. But what is bothering the super rookie? One-shot. MitRu.

Warning: To Haruko fans- DON'T ATTEMPT TO READ THIS! Major Haruko bastardation. She really pissed me in an episode saying (dubbed in our language) that Rukawa doesn't have time to know her blah blah blah oh puh-lease! I wanted to strangle her!

Disclaimer: SD isn't mine. If it were, I would've never invented Akagi Haruko. Not in this lifetime.

Rukawa stared blankly at the hard pouring rain in front of him. It was lunchtime and almost everyone stayed at their classrooms because of the gloomy weather. But here he was at the rooftop staring at the rain as if it would stop any moment.

He walked away from the minimal roof that was covering him, exposing himself to the pouring rain. He slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards making the raindrops fall directly on his face. He loved this feeling.

His mind was in turmoil. They've just defeated Ryonan and they will be the one going in the IH together with Kainan High. But unconsciously, he was already insatiable. He wasn't contented of what was happening to him. He wanted more.

His cynical thoughts were abruptly cut short when someone called out his name. He slowly turned around and saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair. Akagi Haruko.

He turned and faced the girl properly, not even moving from his place.

"Ru-rukawa-kun…" Haruko uttered shyly, not even looking at the freshman facing her. "You'll… you'll get a cold if you stay there."

Rukawa didn't answer. Haruko was starting to squirm under Rukawa's stare. This is a good chance for her to fully express her feelings towards the super rookie and hopefully…

"What do you want?" Rukawa spoke. He was beginning to get impatient with her. He wasn't used to conversations especially if that conversation is made of stutters and mumbles.

Haruko looked up to Rukawa, her cheeks burning. "Ru-rukawa-kun… you see… I… I like you." Hearing herself say those words, Haruko blushed even further. At last she had said it but what would be Rukawa's reaction? She could hardly lift her head and stare at Rukawa.

"Hn." She likes me. Nothing new. Every girl in his school says those words like a mantra. And he was sick of it.

"Why?" Rukawa asked. Truthfully, he really didn't know what made those girls swoon over him.

Haruko slowly looked at Rukawa, her expression ranging from surprise to affection. "Well, because you're handsome and you… you're good in basketball and bec—"

"Fucking bullshit." Rukawa said sternly. Haruko was startled to hear what Rukawa said that made her step backwards.

"Ru-rukawa-kun…"

"I don't need anybody's praises." Rukawa said cold-heartedly as his emotions were wreaking havoc in his mind. "You're just like those loud girls seeking to be acknowledged."

Haruko was totally dumfounded hearing Rukawa say those words to her. Was she like those ordinary girls? Was Rukawa looking at her the same way he looked at other people? Emotions were swirling in her that she barely realized tears were springing from her eyes, blurring her visions. She could only stare appalled at Rukawa who started to walk towards her.

Rukawa walked towards the girl and stared directly at her. "Get a life. I don't need you." Saying that, Rukawa walked past her, downstairs toward the corridors. Leaving Haruko disconcerted at what happened.

Her body started to tremble as she broke into large sobs. Her energy was drained from her that she had to lean to the wall for support. She slowly covered her mouth to suppress her cry as tears continuously burned her eyes.

Deep inside her, she was praying that this was all a dream and half wishing that she never should've took this chance to express her feelings.

Rukawa was in a foul mood. Even before that girl came and talk to him. And now he was in no disposition to do anything that would destroy his sanity.

He slowly walked downstairs carefully, avoiding the risk of slipping on the stairs. He was wet all over that he decided to go straight home. Even if he still has classes and even if the rain didn't falter a bit.

He walked towards the senior's corridors knowing that their lunch break was already over. He slowly turned into a corner and saw someone staring idly outside the window as if mesmerized by the heavy downpour. As he continuously walked, he realized that it was his Mitsui sempai standing. He was in no time to start another conversation so he slowly turned around when Mitsui called out.

"Rukawa." Rukawa stopped dead in his tracks and sighed. Too late. He turned around to face his sempai and nodded, acknowledging him.

Mitsui made a quick tilting gesture of his head, gesturing for the freshman. "Come here."

Rukawa was about to walk away from his sempai when he surprisingly found his body obeying. He was by his sempai's side in three full strides and stared outside the window too, imitating the shooting guard.

"Loving the rain too much, aren't we?" Mitsui said with a small smile.

"Hn."

"Here." Mitsui said and Rukawa looked at what Mitsui presented on his palm. "Dry yourself a little." Rukawa took the handkerchief and slowly wiped a side of his face with it.

"I like the rain too, you know." Mitsui said more to himself than to his freshman.

"….."

Mitsui faced Rukawa and asked, "Why do you like the rain, Rukawa?"

Rukawa stared at Mitsui's deep blue eyes. Eyes much similar to his that he stared longer than he intended to. He returned his gaze to the window and replied. "It bares me the truth."

Both of them became silent, not by discomfort but because they were too fascinated by the rain to speak of anything else. Then, Mitsui broke the silence with a sincere smile. "Then that makes the two of us."

Hearing his sempai's words, Rukawa slowly looked towards him, challenging himself if he would be enthralled by Mitsui's eyes again. And he was. This time he didn't bother to fight the voice inside him.

Unconsciously, Rukawa started to lean towards Mitsui not even breaking their gazes apart. Slowly, Rukawa's lips graze Mitsui's lightly, as if still doubting his actions. But sensing Mitsui's hands entwining with his, Rukawa's doubts suddenly disappeared as he finally closed the gap.

It was a simple kiss that lasted no more than it had begun. But as their lips parted, Mitsui saw how Rukawa's face—once devoid of emotions—suddenly springs to life as his pale cheeks suddenly was colored with red hue. Mitsui could only smile.

With his sempai's hand still in his, Rukawa stared at the rain—which he and Mitsui bet would not stop until morning.

END

A/N: I know! It's boring and totally absurd but I swear it wasn't supposed to be like this! Argh! Should've made this fic much earlier while my anger was still fresh …review!

If there are still Haruko fans who read this, I've warned you so don't flame me for that!


End file.
